


Белое солнце саванны

by OLVO



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OLVO/pseuds/OLVO
Summary: Стоящий напротив человек так отличался от него, обожженного солнцем сына черного континента, как только могут отличаться люди.
Kudos: 1





	Белое солнце саванны

Когда Шики было десять лет, отец оставил его в саванне с одним только ножом и флягой для воды.  
\- Мы переняли западный образ жизни, - говорил он. - Но мы не должны забывать, откуда мы пришли.  
Шики был согласен. Стоя на берегу Сенегала, он переживал восхитительную смесь гордости (смотрите, я настоящий мужчина!), решительности (я все смогу!) и сладкого ужаса (а что теперь делать?).  
Машина отца превратилась в крошечную темную точку и исчезла за далекой линией горизонта. Шики подобрал фляжку и пошлепал по берегу реки вниз по течению, не решаясь отходить от источника воды.  
Он пробыл в саванне ровно неделю; выживал, воскрешая в памяти все то, чему в свое время полушутя-полусерьезно учил отец; едва не попался крокодилу, когда решил искупаться, устроил шаманские пляски вокруг костра, когда впервые получилось его разжечь с помощью стального лезвия ножа, подобранного на берегу реки кремня и пучка сухой травы; однажды поймал в силок мелкого грызуна и целый день заслуженно гордился, едва не разрываясь от от невозможности похвастаться кому либо.  
А еще он научился смотреть - смотреть и <i>видеть</i>. Его мать, в отличие от отца, никогда не любила выезды на природу, всю жизнь мечтая перебраться в город побольше, а лучше - за границу, и Шики невольно подумывал так же, воспринимая слова отца как забавную игру. Даже недельное приключение в саванне казалось ему не более чем игрой; тогда он даже не подозревал, что оно изменит его жизнь.  
Но теперь он <i>видел</i>. И то, что он <i>видел</i>, было прекрасно.  
Слепящее солнце в раскаленных добела безоблачных небесах заливали необьятные просторы саванн сияющим плавленым золотом, делая равнину похожей на драгоценный ковер, выплетенный из тончайшего шелка изумрудных и топазовых цветов; по переливающемуся пестрому полотну рассыпались поджарые, тонконогие, словно выточенные из темного дерева фигурки антилоп. Иногда они пытались пересечь Сенегал, и тогда темная сонная вода вскипала розово-белой пеной; посреди барахтанья копыт, крепких рогов и ревущих захлебывающихся ртов мелькали распахнутые белозубые пасти и затянутые в плотную кожу мускулистые тела крокодилов.  
Но самым ярким воспоминанием стал день, когда он встретил <i>хищника</i>.  
Это был последний день его приключения; Шики уже начал уставать от постоянного напряжения и вернулся к тому месту, где семь дней назад отец его оставил. Там, у излучины Сенегала, возвышалось над равниной низкорослое, покрученное ветрами разлапистое дерево.  
А на дереве обнаружился <i>он</i>.  
Гепард лежал, вытянувшись вдоль единственной толстой ветки, свесив вниз когтистые мощные лапы и лениво помахивая хвостом. Шики заметил его слишком поздно, когда до дерева оставалось не больше десяти шагов; зверь открыл глаза в тот же момент.  
Обомлев, мальчик замер, не в силах сдвинуться с места и распахнувшимися до рези глазами наблюдая, как зверь неторопливо встает, потягивается и в плавном прыжке соскальзывает на землю; это было прекрасно, прекраснее всего, что он успел увидеть за свою короткую жизнь, и Шики подумал, что если это - последнее, что он увидит в жизни, то умирать совсем не жаль.  
И все же он боялся.  
Зверь подумал, дернул раздраженно хвостом и направился прямо к нему; замер на расстоянии вытянутой руки, глядя снизу вверх немигающими желтым взглядом и изучающе шевеля усами. В груди ребенка разливался терпкий, леденящий ужас; он дернулся, желая убежать, когда хищник фыркнул и придвинулся ближе, и снова замер, когда тот уткнулся лобастой головой ему в живот и ожидающе изогнув шею.  
Словно во сне, Шики поднял руку и провел ладонью по мягкой шкуре. Гепард фыркнул и довольно заурчал, поднимая голову и тычась мальчику в ребра холодным мокрым носом. Шики хихикнул от щекотки и, осмелев, погладил подставленную шею уже двумя руками.  
И в этот момент мир изменился.  
Шики опустился на колени, продолжая поглаживать зверя; тот устроил голову у него на плече и громогласно замурлыкал. Мальчик едва не задохнулся, чувствуя, как ужас сменяется беспричинным, всеобьемлющим восторгом. Хотелось любить весь мир: и жалящее кожу солнце, и переливающуюся шелком равнину, и мутную, теплую реку; и больше всего - дикого, опасного хищника, который вдруг открыл пасть и совсем-по собачьи лизнул соленую от пота щеку мальчика. Шики гладил и почесывал золотую, переливающуюся шкуру, пропускал сквозь пальцы легкий гладкий мех, и единственным желанием, заполнявшим блаженно опустевшую голову, была мечта о том, чтобы этот момент не заканчивался.  
Гепард сбежал, спугнутый урчанием двигателя приближающегося автомобиля; светлой молнией скользнул мимо, опрокинув ребенка на спину и обдав напоследок теплым дуновением воздуха, и исчез в высокой шелестящей траве.  
Никогда в своей жизни Шики не был так зол на отца.  
Пять лет спустя, за тысячи километров от одинокого дерева на берегу Сенегала, в обычном школьном спортзале он вновь воскрешал в памяти образы залитой светом равнины и полузабытое ощущения ужаса, мешающегося с неподдельным восторгом. Человек, стоящий напротив, был непохож на него, обожженного солнцем сына черного континента, как только могут быть непохожи люди; он сиял в свете мощных ламп, словно сам был тем далеким, недосягаемым солнцем, и смотрел снизу вверх желтыми глазами <i>хищника</i>. Кисе Рета из Поколения Чудес, один из тех, кого он когда-то так нелепо назвал детьми; светлый, <i>золотой</i>, с глазами зверя и такой же аурой непоколебимой, уверенной в себе мощи, дремлющего до времени огня под оболочкой тонкой кожи.  
Такой же сильный.  
Такой же быстрый.  
Даже если бы Шики захотел его остановить - он бы не смог. Это за пределами человеческих сил - с голыми руками побеждать дикого, опасного зверя; его можно лишь приручить, приласкать... Но не остановить, нет.  
За пределами спортзала темное небо сыпало снегом; Шики выдохнул облачко пара и вдруг до рези в горле захотел оказаться посреди нетронутых диких равнин, вдохнуть полной грудью вязкий знойный воздух и закричать - заорать во всю мощь легких. Так, чтобы старый друг услышал зов и снова пришел подремать на кривом нелепом дереве у мутной реки.  
Кисе выскользнул через заднюю дверь спортзала по-кошачьи бесшумно, только скрипнули тихо дверные петли; замер глядя на поджидающего его соперника. Без страха или удивления, скорее - с вежливым любопытством, кутаясь в шарф и выдыхая белые облачка.  
\- Привет, - сказал Шики.  
Кисе молчал.  
Шики прочистил горло и заговорил снова, тщательно подбирая слова и изо всех сил стараясь говорить без акцента:  
\- Мне не нравится проигрывать. Я хочу сыграть с тобой еще.  
Кисе молчал, глядя все так же изучающе; на длинных изогнутых ресницах начали оседать снежинки, и Шики уже подумал было, что допустил где-то ошибку и Кисе его не понял, когда тот заговорил.  
\- Папа Мбай Шики, - произнес он четко, старательно проговаривая слова.  
Шики вздрогнул и отвел глаза, чувствуя, как голову заполняет липкий страх и досада - сейчас над ним посмеются и прогонят.. Куда там...  
\- Папа Мбай Шики, - повторил Кисе более уверенно. - Что из этого имя?  
Шики повернулся к нему, не в силах скрыть удивления; Кисе смотрел по прежнему серьезно.  
\- Шики, - подчинился наконец разом севший голос.  
\- Шики, - кивнул Кисе. - Я не буду добавлять суффиксы, ладно? С иностранными именами они звучат несколько странно.  
Шики согласно качнул головой, все еще осмысливая услышанное. Судя по всему, получалось что...  
Кисе стянул с лица теплый клетчатый шарф, жадно вдохнул морозный воздух и улыбнулся - тепло и сияюще, в очередной раз напомнив Шики о солнечной родине:  
\- Хорошо, Шики. Мы обязательно сыграем, только давай сначала зайдем перекусим, ладно? Я страшно голоден.  
\- Согласен, - отозвался Шики, поправляя сумку на плече. Подумал и добавил. - Рета.  
Кисе заулыбался еще шире, кивнул и пошел вперед, к неоново светящейся коробке автобусной остановки. Шики нагнал его в один шаг и пошел рядом, примеряясь к скорости.  
Зверя нельзя остановить, можно только приручить. Но в этот раз он не позволит ему сбежать.


End file.
